The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, digital signage devices are preconfigured with a computer system and operating system. Because of the varying computer systems and operating systems of digital signage devices, it has been difficult to create a centrally-managed network of digital signage devices. Because it has been difficult to create and maintain a centrally-managed digital signage device network, signage device owners and advertisers have been unable to easily engage each the services of one another, which leads to lost revenue for signage device owners and lost advertising opportunities for advertisers. Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a method for efficiently and effectively updating the operating system of a digital signage device such that it is compatible with a centrally-managed global network of digital signage devices. Further, there is a need to catalog and store signage device identifying information to authenticate signage devices and add the devices to a global network of managed signage devices.